Golden City Wiki
If you want to contribute, please , preferably with your in-game name. Edits from unregistered users '''will get revoked'.'' Please respect our wiki policy: * Absolutely no personal information. However, you may post your own country and gender. We will delete any personal information you post about other people. This is not the place for personal stories. * Please do not create articles about people on the server unless they ask you to do so. However, creating a page about your own accomplishments/contributions is allowed, as long as it respects the personal information rule. * All new images uploaded should contain a watermark to prevent stealing. However, feel free to create new articles about the buildings, cities, or areas on the server, or improve the existing ones! :) Our IP adress is: 185.16.84.72:25665 If you want to become a member/builder, then join the server and follow the signs to Plot World to prove your worthiness there. Good Luck! Check out the [http://185.16.84.72:25666 live map] and our labelled map of Forgeheart in full resolution! Make sure to download the Imperial Sanacraft Resource Pack and HD patcher *Note, this resource pack is a modified Dokucraft; please go support them!* There are still many things needed on the wiki. Some of them are: * a picture of anybody novice or higher. * a picture of Luna. * Images: ** 1. Rename many image files / move them in order to get rid of names like Imakfjege.jpg and make them easier to find (admin rights needed) ** 2. Replace the old image names by the new ones in all articles ** Categorize all images The city started out as a single player world under Sanakan Soryu. He made it a server and the Ancient City was born, in an ancient stone-heavy style with lots of towers and temples. Then, we made the move to the Golden City, a far more formally planned city that was never finished. It's style was like the ancient city's, but more exaggerated. Then, we moved to the current city, Forgeheart, which was filled with hardcore steampunk. Our current project is the remodel, which is removing the steampunk and replacing it with a milder version from around 1900 or so. June 1st 2014: Hey there! It's great to see a resurgence of activity on this wiki, which seems to be attributed to some anonymous editors, as well as Venus rover's handy-work. I originally created this wiki with the hopes that it would become a hub for my favorite Minecraft server, of course Minecraft eventually grew old for me, and this wiki was left somewhat desolate, with only my few self-made pages up. However, thanks to the updating done in the last few days, it seems like this wiki is starting to be turned into the vibrant community-page I hoped it would be. I must say, it's great to see this server is still around in whatever form it may be, and who knows, maybe I'll pop in on it soon and say hi to some old friends ;) -JDell1101 What is your favorite building in Forgeheart? City Hall Jesus Arts Museum Archive Building Train Stations The Forum Chap Hotel Chap Mansion Imperial Museum of Technology Sanacraft History Museum East Castle West Castle Chap Bridge Mother of all Bridges Nautilus Bridge South Castle North Castle Luxury Apartments Sere's Apartments Sere's Skyscraper Mukduck Mansion Forgeheart Post Office Venus Mansion Double Clocktowers East Gatehouse West Gatehouse East Plaza West Plaza Other